


Cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: Randoms [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam falls asleep and Zayn puts him to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Zayn stretched in his seat, yawning. "I think me 'nd Li are gonna head to bed lads" He motioned to the sleeping boy who was leaning on him. "Okay, see you tomorrow" Niall said as Zayn shifted Liam off him. "C'mon babe, time to go" He murmured shaking his shoulder. Liam groaned, swatting away his hand. "Carry me" He said holding out his arms. Zayn sighed before picking him up, Liam wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist as he stuffed his face into the crook of his neck. Zayn placed his hands securely under Liam's upper thighs, walking to the door. The other lads watched in amazement seeing the small, thought to be much weaker, boy carry the bigger boy out the door. Zayn took Liam to their room, struggling a bit with the door. He set Liam on the bed, giving him a careful kiss before taking off his shoes. Zayn continued undressing Liam until he was only in boxers, still slightly asleep. He undressed himself and tucked in Liam before getting in right next to him, clicking off the light. He wrapped his arms around Liam, the other boy stuffing his face into the crook of his neck, Zayn's face in his hair as they tangled their legs together. "You smell like berries an' mint" Liam murmured. "You smell like oranges and cinnamon" Zayn murmured back, fingers softly rubbing his skin. "I love you" Liam whispered. "I love you too" Zayn mumbled as Liam slowly drifted off to sleep, Zayn following.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was feeling fluffy cuddles at 4 am


End file.
